Brisingr (book)
Book Three of the Inheritance trilogy has no release date yet; some speculation points to a 2007 release this is a lie. date, following the releases of Eldest in 2005 and Eragon in 2003; author Christopher Paolini has said that he is trying to finish writing the book by spring of 2007. Due to the size of the book, however, the release date may be pushed back to 2008. Shurtugal.com, an Inheritance fan fiction site, says that Tandom House has announced that the release will be sometime in 2010, but no exact date has been given. It is rumored among fans that the book will be titled Evilest#REDIRECT Your IP, continuing the alliteration of the other titles in the trilogy: both begin with the letter 'E', and contain six letters. No title has been confirmed or denied by author Christopher Paolini. This means that any ideas from fans are pure speculation; the book could just as easily be called "Expect", "Ending", "Elvish", "Enigma", "Extras", "Emerge", "Eridor", "Endust", "Escape", "Earl" or "Exodus". All of these are obviously unlikely, but technically just as valid as "Empire". One must not forget that the titles of the other two books in the trilogy were directly related to major characters. There is a rumor that the title is Glaedr, which is based on the poster of Glaedr in the special edition, and that the cover features Glaedr: this latter statement is false. The cover features a green dragon, as stated by Paolini. There is a possibility that Roran might be the next Dragon Rider, considering the title, Inheritance, and the fact that all the new Riders are "related", though if Arya and Eragon do become an item, there is also valid ground for Arya to become the third Rider. The cover of book three will feature an green dragon, facing right. Facts *The final dragon egg, which is in the possession of Galbatorix, is a male. There may be yet another dragon, but a wild dragon that had survived Galbatorix. *The new rider as stated in an interview with Christopher Paolini "readers shouldn't be shocked by the identity of the new Rider, though it may be "a tad bit surprising", it is believed to be somebody that has been in all of the books because Christopher also stated that there were many hints in both books as to the identity of the new rider. *The picture of the dragon above will definitely not be the right cover because if you look at the side of each book it has only a small picture of the dragon on the cover's eye. Inside the first and second book on the first few pages you will see an eye that does not match that of Saphira or Thorn. In fact, the dragon above is Glaedr (turned green through an imaging program), and the second is a reversed picture of saphira with a remastered eye made to look more like the sketch in the book. *The book will be much longer than Eldest, a fact that Cristopher Paolini has confirmed in interviews done by Shurtugal. *A green dragon will be present in the book, as evidence that the cover will consist of a green dragon looking to the right. Whether or not the green dragon is Galbatorix's egg is undetermined (although assumed to be). This dragon has been confirmed in Eldest to be a male, and will possibly become Saphira's mate. *Eragon will travel to Helgrind, as it is in the exercept from the deluxe edition of Eldest Unresolved plot threads * Eragon's dream where possibly he and another (female) rider hold hands underneath two flying dragons. * Nasuada's mother- Who is she? * The weapon underneath the Menoa Tree's roots. * The Rock of Kuthian and the Vault of Souls. * The fate of the last dragon egg. * The strange beasts of Vroengard. * The reason Galbatorix lost half of his army in the Spine. * The claimant of the Dwarven throne. * Eragon's departure from Alagaësia. * The seven words that Brom revealed to Eragon as he was dying. * The fate of Roran (could also be the new Rider for they, Eragon, Roran, and Murtagh are related) (He might be the new king of Alagaesia). * The fate of Nasuada (could also be the next Rider; could assume the throne) * Eragon's true name. * Saphira's mate. * Selena's fortune, as foretold by Angela. * Brom's words to Saphira when he thought he might die after the events in Teirm. * Katrina's fate, along with the fate of Sloan, the Ra'zac and the Lethrblaka. * Eragon's epic romance, as foretold by Angela (Possibly with Arya). * Eragon obtaining a new sword after his was taken by Murtagh - although this could be the weapon under the roots of the Menoa tree or one of the swords rescued by elven family's from the Wyrdfell. * The New Rider and his/her dragon. * The fate of Oromis. * The fate of Murtagh. * Saphira's promise of repairing Isidar Mithrim. * Eragon's promise to return to the elves and his other promise to save Katrina with Roran. * Eragon's promise to lift his blessing/curse from Elva. * How Glaedr was injured — speculation points to his knuckles belonging to Angela the herbalist/witch. * How the Forsworn made Oromis The Cripple Who is Whole. * What lies beyond the borders of Alagaësia. * Murtagh's true name. * The name of the ancient Language. * The identity of the blind beggar, the second person Solembum talked to - Speculated to be Morzan, could also be Oromis. * The fate of Orik - Speculated to become heir to the dwarven throne. * Truths about werecats and their mysterious abilities * The original Rider of Shruikan and whether or not Shruikan feels bonded to Galbatorix since Shruikan was already hatched. * Brom's history and many secrets. * Possibility of Brom being Eragon's father. (Angela told Eragon that Brom loved a woman and it was his affection that was her undoing. The poem Blagden recited also suggests Eragon and Murtagh being only half-brothers.) * Will there be a showdown between Eragon and Murtagh? * Where is Brom's sword? Is it the weapon under the roots of the Menoa Tree or is it one of the swords the elven families have? * Does Nasuada still have feelings for Murtagh now that she knows he's a traitor? If so will she sacrifice the Varden to be with him? See also *''Eragon'' *''Eldest'' External links *Alagaesia.com the official Inheritance trilogy site Category:Inheritance books